The love storm
by stemi1channy
Summary: Edward cullen the coolest guy in school. jakes ex girlfriend bella flys back to fork where her child hood memorys were stored. alice and rose edwards sister taking the role as head cheerleaders,will clumsy bella fit in or will the love storm take over?
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the window, the rain smashed against the window. The storm was getting worse. A piece of hair fell onto my face. I sighed and tried to blow it off. I leant against the window turning my back away from the rain.

The drumming of the rain, the crying of some baby and the music blaring of some idiot ear phones.

Where were you the day of the storm?

I was on a plane. On my way back to forks. Leaving my New York life to my old memories. I was going back there because my boyfriend broke up with me after five years of being together. He then chucked me out of our flat.

I was going back to forks. When my dad married sue they moved to New Zealand. Leaving house behind. They put it up for sale. But as no one bought it, they decided to keep it. Luckily they said I could have it. My mum was still in phoenix and no way was I going back there with her nattering on day and night. She also would try to set me on blind dates.


	2. Seths cry

Jacobs's pov

I was finally a free man. I had felt this way in years. I loved Bella I truly did. But, every time I was near her we had an argument. I couldn't take it. I didn't want to hit her. So I broke up with her.

I slammed the door shut of my car. I ran towards the night club. Dodging the puddles forming. The rain had soon started into thunder in seconds.

'Hey jakey boy' Sam yelled over from the table. He had his armed hanged lazily over Emily's shoulder. 'Heard you're a free man know' he said waggling his eyebrows. All the boys cheered. They all like Bella but she didn't like to drink so when we went out we would only be there an hour. I smiled at all the boys. Then I noticed Seth staring at the bottom of his drink.

'Where she gone' Seth whispered to me.

'She gone back to forks' he looked at me with a weak smile 'oh' is all he replied.

Seth's pov

I know for a long time Bella and Jake hadn't been getting on as well. But, with only one girl around it just felt weird. I looked up to Bella as my own sister but she had gone. Jacob looked at me he shoved a crumpled envelope to me.

It had Bella's loopy hand writing on it. I looked down trying to memorize her face. But, I just couldn't. I said bye to the boys. Then walking out into the rainy storm, I opened the letter.

_Dear Seth,_

_For god hope that Jacob gives you this letter. I have gone back to forks. We have broken up, things weren't right. I have token most my things with me. But, I always looked as you as my brother you all were but you always seemed... well let's say you were my favourite. I have left a parcel at the post office for you. It has my car keys. I parked the car on your road. You will find it. In there is loads of things you should like._

_Love you always Bella swan _

_Xxx_

Where were you the day of the storm? I was outside a night club holding onto a letter for my dear life waiting for the rain to slow down


	3. Chapter 3

Edwards's pov

I woke up and looked at the alarm 13:00. Dam I sat up. My head was pounding. It was getting louder and louder. I looked outside it was raining. I then remembered me and Emmet jasper was suppose to be meeting Ben and the pizza shack in, I looked at my watch. HALF AN HOUR.

I threw my boxers off as I got into the shower. After I put a towel round my waist as I walked back into my bedroom. The door bell went who the hell this would be we are in forks and that we were on a road with two fucking houses on and next door are in Spain at the moment. The door bell rang again. No one went to answer it.

I walked down stairs forgetting o was only in a towel. I blew the door open. It was Jessica. The head cheerleader. 'Hey baby' she smirked. I gritted my teeth.

'What do you want?'

'Well I ran into emmet' she said inviting herself into the house. 'He told me to wake you up and give you this' she winked as she kissed me. I started kissing her back she was a girl and hot girl.

When she finished. She smacked my bum and left.

'Where was you the day or the storm, Eddie oh yeah making out a fully dress cheerleader on the doorstep with nothing on' she smirked before stepping in her car. She honked her horn. I winced as she drove away. What were you doing the day of the storm? I imitated her voice. If that was the only thing to offer in forks. We totally need some new girls around here.

Both my sister came running down stair. I wrapped the towel around my waist again. Alice who was going out with my mate jasper kissed my cheek before skipping past me into the rain. Rosaline who was dating Emmet my other best mate. What was wrong with the forks I wondered. She smiled and said hi walked past me yelling after Alice.


End file.
